


Five Times Iris Saved Barry

by Baamon5evr



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Child Abandonment, Earth-2, Everybody Is from Earth-2, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: Iris and Barry have made this a habit over the years.(Earth-2 Westallen)





	Five Times Iris Saved Barry

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as how Earth-1 Westallen is living in sadville right now, I decided to portal hop over to Earth-2. I decided why not make up some back story for these two? And then things got deep and this happened.  
> I had a lot of fun with Earth-2 counterparts and parceling out who I couldn't involve because we know what happens to Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie, Linda, Joe and Oliver. So, since the heroes are either villains or dead, why not make the villains or dead Earth-1 people alive and/or friends with Iris?  
> Also Becky Cooper exists.  
> Fun.

_It’s ridiculous frankly. Completely and utterly stupid. Who does that anyway?_

All those thoughts passed through Iris’ brain as she made a beeline towards the crowd gathered where Barry was apparently becoming very acquainted with Tony’s fist. From what Iris had gathered, Tony had been making fun of Barry’s clothing style. Glasses, suspenders and bowties with his slender, clumsy form made him an easy target for bullies and somehow in all their years, Barry still hadn’t learned that. And somehow, Tony still hadn’t learned when to leave well enough alone, especially considering this was Iris’ jurisdiction. Bullying Barry Allen was her thing, not his. It was ridiculously rude of him to infringe on that territory and expect her to do nothing about it.

The crowd practically parted as ten-year-old Iris West marched her way through them. You’d think she was much taller than she was but in truth she was probably the shortest person in the school. That was one of the reasons she made sure she was feared by all. It was especially effective in this situation because as soon as Tony saw her he stopped.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Iris asked, her voice venomous.

“What’s it look like?” Tony answered, refusing to show any fear in front of a girl. Even if it was a girl as scary as Iris.

“It looks like you’re trying to get on my bad side. Allen’s mine, you know that.”

“Well, sharing is caring West.” Tony retorted to the ‘oohs’ of the crowd around them. Iris glared hard at him before walking closer to him, delighting in the way he jumped ever so slightly. She stood over Allen while he groaned in pain on the floor. She couldn’t help rolling her eyes. His glasses were askew and cracked on his face, his bowtie was crooked, one of his suspenders had snapped in the scuffle and there was grass and dirt on his blazer.

Who even comes to school dressed like this? It was like he was asking to get bullied. Iris didn’t really have a choice in the matter.

Allen stared up at her fearfully and it caused a well of emotions in her: satisfaction, fear, delight, sadness, happiness. Of course, she didn’t recognize those feelings then or know what they were from or how to decipher them. She just knew that she felt powerful, important in moments like this.

“Get up.” She ordered. Allen immediately scrambled to his feet, adjusting his glasses as he stared at her. She looked his disheveled form up and down before turning.

“Come on.” She called behind her. She could hear his footsteps following her out of the schoolyard and inside. Iris led him to the bathrooms, stopping outside of them abruptly.

“Clean yourself up and then go home. Stay clear of Tony.” She said, glancing at her fingernails. Her paint was chipping.

“Okay. Thanks, I guess.” Barry mumbled. Iris reached out and gave his arm a punch, ignoring the way he winced and slightly jumped in response.

“Don’t mention it. Seriously, don’t.” Iris answered before walking away from him and not looking back.

A few months later when Allen’s family unceremoniously moved away from Central City, Iris felt disappointment despite Tony’s amusement. She wasn’t sure why she felt it then but she had just chalked it up to losing a target for her emotions.

**~*~*~**

Barry was often accused of not paying attention to his surroundings and while he did admit to getting lost in his thoughts at times, he didn’t think it was that he wasn’t paying attention. This situation did not exactly help his position.

Someone had stolen his laptop.

He had been walking back to his dorm room from the library and someone ran past and grabbed his bag right off his shoulder.

Barry wasn’t the most athletic guy, in that he wasn’t athletic at all but he still turned tail and ran after the person, practically screaming his head off as they ran a fair distance away from him.

"Hey! Stop!" The guy didn't show any signs of doing that.

“Come on, just stop! I’m not in the right shape for this!” He shouted, running from the lawn across the quad after the person who was already on the next lawn. At this rate, Barry would have a heart attack before catching this guy. But his parents had given him the laptop as a going away gift for college so he’d be damned if he lost it now.

Just as Barry made it on to the grass the edge of his wingtips caught on a slight dig in the dirt, sending him sprawling face first on the lawn. He looked up to see the guy who snatched his laptop look back and laugh at him before turning forward but just as he did a figure came, quite literally, flying out of nowhere and pounced on the guy, sending him to the ground. Barry watched in shock as the figure jumped up and punched the guy in the face, knocking him out, before pulling the bag out of his grip. The person, a woman Barry realized as she got closer, approached him silently. Barry stared at her mystified.

“Did you just knock him out?” He asked with disbelief, once he caught his breath. The woman rose an eyebrow at that.

“Yeah. Don’t worry, Scott over in Alpha Epsilon Pi probably put that guy up to it. They're hazing recruits.” She explained as she stuck out a hand to him to help him up. Barry took it and let her pull him up, only now realizing how short she was as he was now standing.

“Well, thanks for the help.” He said, brushing the grass off his jacket and button up. He adjusted his glasses and then looked up at his savior only to freeze and feel his insides practically become lead.

Iris West.

He’d recognize one of his childhood tormentors anywhere. Her hair was darker and longer, her skin tanner but he still recognized her. She smiled a little at him and he was slightly taken aback. Was that… kindness?

“Don’t mention it. They’re all assholes anyway, better for you to steer clear of them.” And wasn’t that a good idea.

“Well thanks again.” He said in a tone that was probably too curt. His mind screamed at him to just run away. He turned to go but she grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“Wait, do I know you?”

“I-I don’t—I mean—I-I don’t get out a lot so I doubt that.” Barry said, trying to walk away again but Iris stopped him once more.

“Wait.” Barry sent up a silent prayer as he turned back to Iris once more. She was staring at him with a critical eye. Barry prayed it stayed quizzical but his prayers went to waste as he watched Iris’ eyes widen.

“Barry Allen.” Barry didn’t say anything as he stared at Iris take him in.

“Glasses, bowtie, wingtips, suspenders? Yeah, you’re definitely Barry Allen.” She said, chuckling a little. If Barry didn’t know better he’d say it sounded nervous.

“Hi, Iris.” He said, taking a small step backwards away from her. He could tell she noticed.

“Um, I didn’t know you went to CCU. I thought you moved away to Coast City. Or that’s what I heard anyway.”

“I just came here for school, so…” Barry trailed off, not sure what to say. All he really wanted to do was leave.

“I bet you’re here for something crazy, like science or math or something. You were always really smart. I didn’t understand half of that stuff, even in elementary and middle school.” Barry had no idea what to say to that. She didn’t sound like she was mocking him but it was hard to reconcile anything positive with her and the last image he had of her as a malevolent figure.

“Well, I’m undecided right now so…” Barry trailed off again. That wasn’t true. He’d been pursuing a degree in forensic science for two years now. He didn’t know why he lied about that, he just felt more awkward than he had in a long time.

“Me too. But college is about finding yourself and we have time, right?” She said, punching him in the arm. Barry flinched at the contact causing Iris to retract her hand. They stood there silently, neither sure what to say or do.

“Um, Allen, I’m sorry about… you know. We were kids and I was an idiot and cruel. You didn’t deserve any of what I did to you. So, I’m sorry.” Barry wasn’t expecting that and just like the rest of the conversation, he was stumped. They both were saved as the guy Iris knocked out began to groan.

“I better go deal with that.” Barry nodded in response, not bothering to ask what that entailed.

“Thanks for the help again.” He mumbled, his eyes trained on the ground as he rubbed the back of his neck. Iris nodded in response with a small smile and Barry turned around to go. It took everything in him not to just run away. So not only was his laptop almost stolen but he’d managed to walk into his former bully, this was shaping up to be a trying school year.

**~*~*~**

Iris wasn’t under any delusions. She knew she probably wasn’t the person that Barry was most happy to see but she didn’t expect him to flat out avoid her and ignore her when he did see her.

That, in and of itself, didn’t surprise her per say. The high school she’d gone to she had been there with Tony and a few of the kids they’d bullied in elementary and middle school. Granted around seventh and eighth grade Iris had grown out of the bad behavior but it was still tough for her to make friends considering much of the high school population was the same from elementary and middle school, not to mention the ones who lived in her neighborhood. It led to her basically being ostracized but she couldn’t blame them for not wanting to be her friend.

She didn’t make excuses for her behavior back then though she knew the cause of it now. Bullying other people and wanting attention seemed par for the course considering her childhood. The whole mother who ran off with the neighbor, brother who said mother chose to keep while leaving Iris behind and father who spent more time playing shows with his friends than at the cold home he shared with the daughter who reminded him of his wife didn’t exactly breed a happy child. But during 7th grade her father had finally started paying attention to her again and making sure she stopped the bullying and talked to people using her words.

That wasn’t to say she was completely changed. She could still be abrasive and harsh. Some people found her intimidating even with no knowledge of her past. Her last boyfriend left her because he thought she was too intense. Iris preferred to see herself as driven and goal-oriented.

Still, Barry avoiding her stung, especially considering they were friends once. Granted, it was brief and only in kindergarten and first grade. It had been Iris’ fault they fell off. Her mother left and Iris changed.

“Did you expect anything different?” Shawna asked, standing in their dorm room fixing her hair in the mirror. Shawna had been Iris’ friend since junior year in high school and she’d always been blunt with her. That was part of the reason Iris liked her so much and was glad the feeling was mutual. She’d hate to be Shawna’s enemy.

“She’s got a point. Guy runs into his old childhood bully and he’s bound to freak.” Eddie pointed out, sitting on Shawna’s bed. Iris had met him in her freshman year of college. The two had dated for a while but ultimately they decided they were better off as friends. Well, Eddie decided and Iris learned to be okay with that. It didn’t bother her as much anymore. She liked that she was still friends with Eddie. He was probably the best friend she’d ever had beside Shawna.

“Yeah, I understand that but we have chemistry together where we were supposed to do an experiment and it ended up blowing up because he didn’t want to stand too close to me. The only reason I was able to make it up was because I went in on Saturday and did it by myself.”

“Just talk to him then. He’s avoiding you, yeah, but you’re not exactly seeking him out either.” Shawna said out, adjusting her purple one-shoulder ruched dress before pulling on her heels.

“You should come to this party tonight. Patty’s science club is hosting it in the Kappa house. Apparently, Patty’s club won a bet or something and got to use their house for the party. Maybe Barry’ll be there.” Eddie said.

“I know Mark will. It’s the only reason I’m going.” Shawna mumbled.

“I thought you guys were off.” Iris said with confusion.

“We are but I need to get laid. And I don’t like any of the other guys here.”

“You don’t know them. You’re too hung up on Mardon.” Iris deadpanned.

“Mardon’s better than Parker but not by very much. Any improvement is improvement I guess, though that’s not hard coming off of Clay.” Eddie added almost absentmindedly as he checked his phone, no doubt for a text or call from Patty. Iris laughed as the blonde man remained oblivious to Shawna flipping him the bird.

“You should come though. It could be fun.” Iris shrugged noncommittally before watching the pair walk out the door.

She stayed in her dorm for about half an hour after that, trying to get into “The Bodyguard” but she couldn’t. She found herself hopping up off the bed and pulling on a sequined green dress along with some flats before making her way to the science building. The party was already in full swing. Despite being science majors, the party was no less insane and wild. Iris thought it was probably more so.

She kept her eyes peeled as she walked into the house, trying to spot Shawna or Eddie or anyone she knew for that matter. There were a lot of people. Some were playing beer pong, some were playing darts, others were dancing in the middle or just passed out around the house. Iris grabbed a wine cooler from the ice bucket and popped the cap, surveying the room again. She paused as she spotted Barry sitting on one of the stools by the makeshift bar. He looked slightly uncomfortable in the environment with the loud music blaring and party atmosphere. He wore a very clean looking dark green tweed jacket with a checkered shirt and beige slacks. Iris held in the giggle at his formal dress considering the informal event.

She promptly shook her head. Iris West didn’t giggle, not at anything. It was one of the things Eddie hated when they had dated. He thought she was too intense, too aggressive, too intent on her goals even when she wasn’t totally clear on what those goals were. He didn’t think it was a bad thing, hell he liked it but he didn’t see her as a girlfriend, more so as a friend. It had hurt at first, being one of Eddie’s “bros”. It hurt to have to smile and give him dating advice and watch him be happy with Patty who was driven herself but not as intense as Iris was, not as unladylike. But she got over it and focused on herself. Besides, that had been three semesters ago and now… well, now Barry was here.

She knew she had had a crush on him when she was a kid. She had been so hardened beyond her years and cold back then that it just became another thing to be mad about, something else to take out on him even though he didn’t deserve it. She’d grown past that now and she wanted to show him, she wanted to make amends, to be his friend but if he didn’t want that then there was nothing she could do about it.

She looked away from Barry, hoping to find something else to entertain her. She walked over to the dart board and started throwing darts towards it, perhaps a little more aggressively than she needed to. She stood there for about 20 minutes, finding little enjoyment in the atmosphere. She figured she might as well go back to her dorm room since this was a bust. She turned to leave when Barry once again caught her eye. He was in the same spot on the stool but there was a girl leaning over him, talking to him. He didn’t look very comfortable with the attention and seemed to be looking around for some way to escape. Iris recognized the girl as Becky. She was fine enough, a little too peppy for Iris’ taste, but okay as a person. If her bright demeanor was annoying sober though, she was a nightmare when she was drunk. Iris looked at Barry sympathetically as he tried to push her away a little only for her to practically dump herself on his lap. Iris stared a moment more before making a decision.

She walked over to the two with purpose. As she approached Barry looked over to her, his eyes giving way to slight fear as he did. She affected a bright smile as she attached herself to his side.

“Hey, Barry. I was looking everywhere for you.”

“Huh?” Barry asked dumbly.

“This place is packed, couldn’t find you anywhere.” She continued, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Barry practically turned into a cherry in front her as he stammered unintelligibly. Iris looked away from him towards Becky as if just noticing her.

“Oh, hey Beck. I see you’re having fun.” She commented as she watched the girl wobble a little in place. Despite that, the redhead still gave the two of them a critical eye, watching the way Iris’ arm was thrown around Barry’s waist, her head leaning towards him, her posture open.

Becky was a poli-sci major, so even drunk as a skunk she was still probably the most analytical person Iris knew and she never forgot anything. There would probably be rumors tomorrow but Iris was fine with that.

“Iris, I didn’t know you and Barry knew each other, let alone that you were dating.” Becky said, her speech slightly slurred.

“We’ve known each other since we were kids. And its early days, didn’t want to broadcast it to the world.” Neither of those were complete lies. Becky nodded in response with a little smile. Yup, her whole sorority was going to know by tomorrow. Iris wondered again why she was acquaintances with so many sorority sisters when she herself wasn’t even in one. All she managed to do was become the source of all their gossip.

“Anyway, Barry was just keeping me company. He’s extremely loyal and faithful. That’s a good sign but since you’re here now I’ll leave.” Becky said, giving the two a smile before walking off. Iris waited until she was far enough away before moving from Barry’s side to stand in front of him.

“You looked like you were drowning or at the very least, wishing you were.” Iris said as Barry stared at her questioningly. Barry nodded almost timidly.

“Well, thanks. Second time you’ve helped me out lately.” Iris shrugged, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

“It’s nothing. I’ve got a lot to make up for so…” Barry looked up at her then.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Do what?”

“You feel guilty, right? So, you’re trying to make amends, do good deeds to balance out the bad ones. It’s fine. I forgive you. You don’t have to do that. You don’t owe me anything.”

“While you’re not entirely wrong, one: I totally do owe you. Two: I haven’t earned your forgiveness… yet. Three: I’m not just trying to even a scale, I… I want to show you that I’ve changed Barry. I understand if you want nothing to do with me, honestly I wouldn’t want anything to do with me if I were you. I just want to make things right. I don’t want anything from you, not even your forgiveness if you don’t want to give it. Just… let me walk you home.”

“What?” Barry asked, his eyebrows raising to his hairline.

“I’ve noticed you don’t look comfortable here and I don’t either. I’m heading home. Let me walk you home, make sure nobody else tries to rob you or anything.” Iris said, her voiced hedging on teasing. She wasn’t sure if her teasing would be appreciated but Barry didn’t seem to mind and ultimately nodded his head, standing up to follow her out of the room. Iris didn’t even care an annoying number of eyes followed them out of the room. She’d reached a place where, by and large, people’s opinions of her didn’t matter to her anymore. However, for some reason, Barry Allen’s opinion felt like it would determine the rest of her life going forward.

**~*~*~**

Barry looked up as flakes poured down from the sky. It was winter and Christmas was steadily approaching. He wished he could say that he was prepared for everything, that he had finished his Christmas shopping and the like but to be honest everything had been getting pushed back. With finals and projects due before the break, he’d been more focused on that than anything else.

“I wish I could say I’m surprised but that would be a lie.” Iris said as they walked down the street. She had been a fixture in his life ever since that party three semesters ago. He would even say she was his best friend. It was strange to think of her as such given their history but not as strange as the moment he realized his huge crush on her.

He honestly didn’t know how she didn’t know. He was obvious to everyone, his parents knew, Shawna and Eddie knew, he was certain her dad knew (though he was less than thrilled about it). It helped that the campus seemed to think that he and Iris were either in a relationship, friends with benefits or just something that wasn’t strictly platonic because at least no one had brought it to her attention, including him. He wanted to say something every time she pointed out a girl to him or talked about a date she’d been on that ended horribly or groused about how men just found her intimidating and she might as well join a nunnery.

Barry wanted to say that while he found her intimidating it didn’t bother him because he liked her strength and drive and force of will but the words never made it past his lips.

“You’re lucky I like you so much Barry. It’s the only reason I would be walking around a week before Christmas scrambling for gifts. You’re also lucky that I figured you would do this and so I already put a necklace and earring set on layaway for your mother and a new pocket watch for your dad.” Barry stopped and looked over at Iris.

“Really?” Iris nodded in response, her gaze locked on her phone. Barry smiled wildly before moving towards Iris when he suddenly felt his legs starting to give out from under him as he unwittingly walked straight onto a patch of ice. He felt himself be yanked forward before he could completely face-plant.

“Barry Allen, when am I not saving you from yourself?” Iris asked with exasperation. Barry looked down at her, adjusting his glasses. He realized how close he was to Iris like this. His body was pressed to hers as her hands were bunched into the front of his jacket, holding him up as he was leaning over her slightly. He moved to step away from her but Iris’ hand tightened in his jacket.

“Allen.” Iris said.

“Yes?” Barry squeaked out.

“When are you gonna kiss me?” Barry’s eyes widened and he found himself stuttering a little. Iris was bold and outspoken and he should be used to it by now but she still managed to throw him sometimes.

“Or ask me out on a legitimate date, either one, I’m not particularly picky on the order.” Barry continued to stumble over his words, not sure what to say.

“I’ve been patient enough with you. I thought you were smart enough to pick up the hints by now but I keep forgetting: you’re not like other guys. I like that about you, I always have but sometimes it does make you frustratingly slow on the uptake so let me save you one more time and take things into my own hands here, that okay?” Iris said, giving him a smile that was equal parts indulgent and soft.

“I— yeah, yeah. You should— yeah go ahead.” Iris pulled him closer and pressed their lips together with no fanfare. Her lips were everything he dreamed. They weren't overly soft, they were probably rougher than his in fact but they were warm against his, pliant and insistent as they moved together covering his and eventually sucking his bottom lips between hers, drawing a soft moan from him before they separated.

“Yeah, just like I thought. You’ve been holding out on me, Allen.” Barry chuckled in response, not able to speak even if he tried. He’d just embarrass himself, so he settled for kissing her again. As far as pastimes went, it didn’t seem like a horrible one.

**~*~*~**

This was getting to be a pattern and, frankly, it was getting to be quite the nuisance. Barry wasn’t even a proper police officer, he was just a forensic scientist so why people insisted on kidnapping him, he wasn’t sure. Granted being kidnapped by himself, or a version of himself, was certainly a story to tell the grandchildren, however this situation seemed decidedly less whimsical and a lot more dangerous and Barry wasn’t referring to the criminals who had decided to kidnap him.

They just had to choose today.

Iris was going to be pissed.

He looked over to where the three of them huddled up together. He didn’t want to say they were whispering because they definitely weren’t. Every word they said echoed back to him in this warehouse, but he didn’t think they knew that.

“Who the hell is he supposed to be anyway?” The woman who he recognized as Lyla Michaels from some of Iris and Floyd’s files asked.

“He’s Detective West-Allen.” A tall, dark-skinned man said with a satisfied smile.

“Diggle, you idiot.” A woman with blonde hair and glossy pink lips said. She had a two familiar twin sais on her belt which meant she must be Felicity Smoak.

“What? I heard them call him by that last name.”

“I’d be more impressed if I didn’t know for a fact that Detective West-Allen was a woman.” Smoak said, giving the man a sneer.

“So, looping around to my previous question, who’s he?” Michaels asked. The three glanced at him and Barry decided now was as good a time as any to speak up.

“Um, maybe I can answer that?” The three gave him wary, if hostile looks but sauntered towards him.

“Speak.” Michaels demanded.

“I’m not Detective West-Allen, I’m CSI West-Allen. I’m married to Detective West-Allen, well Iris, I’m married to Iris. I decided to hyphenate my last name too. I know it’s not really the done thing but Iris is very headstrong so I knew she wouldn't just drop her name, not that I'd ask her to. Either way it felt kind of weird for her to be the only one to change her name, even just to hyphenate it. I was just counting my blessings she was marrying me at all, so taking her name didn’t seem so—”

“Shut up.” Michaels said firmly, cutting through his ramblings.

“Of course, sorry. Except…” Barry trailed off under her glare before clearing his throat and plowing on.

“Except, I feel like I should warn you. She will be coming for me. My wife is very particular about times, you see, and it’s our anniversary. I can’t be late. She’ll know something’s wrong and she won’t be happy. So, perhaps it’s best to just dispense of any drama and just let me go, you know, for your sake. Iris can be… a lot when she’s mad. Trust me.” The three stared at him a moment before drifting away to deliberate once more.

“Maybe we should just let him go.” Diggle said.

“So, you kidnap the wrong person and now you just want to let him go?” Smoak asked incredulously.

“He’s too valuable a bargaining chip.” Michaels said.

“Look, I understand that but…”

“But?”

“But it’s the man’s wedding anniversary. You remember what happened last time we kidnapped someone on their anniversary? Mayor Snart’s crazy husband torched our base, leaving us homeless.” Barry remembered that. Most of the evidence that needed to be collected to properly identify the crooks and profile them had burned when Mick Rory, Mayor Snart’s husband, burned the place down. Iris hadn’t been pleased.

“Maybe we admit defeat this one time and kidnap the right West-Allen later.” Barry wanted to protest that, not because he worried for Iris' safety but because he feared for theirs. However, he didn’t get to say anything as he could see some movement from behind one of the plastic sheets hung from the wall. The three criminals didn’t seem to notice.

“We don’t have time to drop this one off and then go get the right one because you’re too dumb to doublecheck. We’ve got him, we can use him as leverage against his wife to get what we want.” Michaels decided. Smoak seemed to agree and the three approached him once more.

"Looks like you're shit out of luck. Better luck next anniversary." Michaels said carelessly. Just then a loud siren blared outside followed by a disembodied voice.

"We know you're in there and we have the place surrounded. Come out with the hostage unharmed and your hands above your head. You have two minutes, starting now." Floyd said over the megaphone.

"Damn it." Smoak cursed.

"What do we do?" Diggle asked.

"We've got a hostage and he's one of theirs, they're not gonna come for us and risk him. So, grow some balls and follow my lead." Michaels said, pulling out her gun as she approached Barry. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of it.

"Don't try anything or your little wife is gonna become a widow on your anniversary." Barry stayed calm outwardly as the shorter woman loosened the ties on his feet and hauled him in a standing position. She moved to stand beside him rather than in front of him and he knew what was going to happen but he still jumped when the silenced shot rung through the room hitting Michaels in the knee. She let out a pained scream and dropped to the floor, her gun sliding away from her. Barry stared at it before looking at her shocked accomplices.

"Hands up. Don't move." Iris said in a calm, low tone as she came from behind the sheets, her gun pointed at Smoak and Diggle.

"What the hell?" Diggle mumbled while lifting his hands.

"I tried to tell you guys." Barry explained, glancing at Lyla Michaels writhing in pain on the floor with sympathy. Iris pulled her walkie off her waist and switched it back on.

"Lawton?"

"West? Where are you?"

"Inside. You better come and get them before I shoot the other two."

"Damn it, Iris."

"Self-defense. Get in here." Iris kept her eyes trained on the two as she stepped over Michaels towards Barry to untie his hands. Barry glanced at her and realized she must've gone to the restaurant and been waiting for him because she wore a gorgeous blue Grecian wrap dress that accentuated her figure amazingly.

"You look gorgeous." Barry couldn't help but say as she freed him of his bonds.

"Your mother helped me pick it out. I told her the dress was all she was getting out of me for now after she brought up grandkids again."

"I'll talk to her... again." Barry said as the police began storming the room.

Later on at home Barry went about his regular routine of getting himself dressed for bed. They had completely missed their reservations for the restaurant and they needed to take his statement and Iris’ since she discharged her weapon. Once that was all done, they were both too tired to do anything but go straight to bed. Barry looked up with a smile as Iris laid down on the bed beside him.

“My hero, again. Thanks for saving me.” Barry said with a smile on his face. Iris scoffed playfully.

“I was just trying to save my evening. I shelled out a lot for that reservation.” She replied in an uncaring tone but Barry knew she was kidding as her fingers traced lightly at his wrists where the ropes had bruised his skin.

“Well, if that’s the case maybe you don’t get your gift.” Barry said, rolling onto his back and suppressing a chuckle as Iris caught his wrist and pulled him back.

“Give it, Mister West-Allen.” Barry chuckled but rolled off the bed and made his way to the closet where he kept his gift for Iris. He pulled the box from the trap door and brought it over to the bed. Iris rubbed her hands together in anticipation before pulling it open. Iris gasped as she pulled the slightly glowing green gun out of the box.

“Barry…” Iris trailed off in wonder.

“I remember you being so enamored last we visited Hal’s lab and I knew he was working on some prototypes so I cashed in a favor and here you are. Now, I don’t know what all it does so I’d advise visiting Hal before you use it in the field but you’ll be the envy of everyone else in the force, that’s for sure.”

“Bartholomew Allen, you sure know how to treat a girl.” Iris cooed, pulling him in for a short kiss before going back to caressing her new gun. Barry would roll his eyes but his wife liked what she liked and she didn’t make fun of him for his interests… not much anyway.

“Do I get my gift?” Barry asked.

“What gift?” Iris asked innocently. Barry rolled his eyes slightly as Iris laughed before jumping off the bed and going towards their drawers where she kept her safe. She took a rectangular box out and then approached him.

“You have to promise not to freak out too much.” Iris said, keeping the box out of his reach.

“I do not freak out.”

“Freak out, nerdgasm, whatever you want to call it.”

“Fine, I won’t.” Barry answered. Iris gave him a doubtful look but handed the box over. Barry opened it and promptly began freaking out.

“Ohmygoshohmygosgohmygoshohmygosh.”

“I knew it.” Iris mumbled, sitting back against the pillows.

“How did you…? Where did you…?”

“You’re not the only one that can pull strings.”

“But the season premiere for “Commander Carl: Space Marshal of the Galaxy” was sold out weeks ago. How…?”

“I may owe Diana a few more favors now but it was worth it. Besides, I figured we can go together. We can dress up like Martian Phineas and Lava Princess Shula. Those are your favorite characters, right?” Barry nodded with a wide smile on his face.

“I love you.”

“You better, I’m gonna be in debt for a while on account of you.”

“Other than the whole kidnapping thing, this was a pretty great anniversary.” Barry said, settling down beside Iris.

“Yeah, besides that pesky little kidnapping.”

~*~*~

+1.

Iris looked around the room nervously. It was her high school reunion, at least that's what the tacky decorations said. Ten years since she last stepped foot into Central City High, since she last really knew most of these people beyond the odd criminal or awkward run in on the street. She had had a few encounters with metas who turned out to be former classmates and acquaintances, including Linda who had become a low level thief, but not much beyond that. The only person from high school Iris really still hung out with and considered a friend was Shawna. Iris saw her across the room with Wally, kissing his cheek. And that would never not be weird for Iris, both the having a brother part and having said brother date your best friend. Plus, his presence just reminded her of how bad she was at reunions.

Her reunion with her mom was a clear example of that. Wally had sought Iris out, wanting a relationship with his sister after their mother told him about their father's death. Apparently Francine hadn't told Wally anything about Iris' existence growing up. He had only been a baby when they left so he wouldn't remember Iris. Francine had dumped the neighbor somewhere along the road, met another man, remarried and had two other children: a girl named Charlotte and a boy named Rudy, both of whom ran off with Wally to seek Iris out once they found out about her. While a part of her felt warm at the fact that her siblings thought enough about her to actively seek her out, she also couldn't in good conscious allow them to stay with her without contacting her mother. She was an officer of the law after-all. If she took extra time to look her mother up with what little information she managed to wrestle from the 22 year old, 15 year old and 11 year old, then no one could really prove it.

Her actual reunion with her mother was a rousing failure, mainly because the two women were practically strangers and total opposites. Francine was soft where Iris was hard. Francine was light where Iris was dark. Francine was bubbly and happy where Iris could be dour and rigid. They didn't understand each other. At least that was how she was on the surface, she couldn't show her mother anything beneath that, she was too afraid to. If Francine stuck around maybe she would get her but she hadn't, so she didn't. The first thing she said when Iris showed up with the kids was 'thank you, officer', not even realizing Iris was her own daughter.

A part of Iris wanted to be done with her, to leave her like she was left. She wanted to say something, anything to hurt her in even half the way she was hurt but that would be regressing and lashing out like that had never really helped her. It was mainly the fact that she wanted to be in her siblings' lives and Barry's hedging that made her continue reaching out. She had lost her father, she thought she had no family left, and now she had more family than she really knew what to do with. It would be a mistake to not at least try, at least Barry thought so.

It was also Barry's idea to come to the reunion, Iris had wanted no part of it but Barry had looked so optimistically happy about it,

'Let them all see the great woman you became, the person whose protecting this city everyday, saving lives. I bet most of them can't claim that.'

So, Iris had decided to attend the reunion, especially since Shawna was going but she was kind of regretting it. Barry had long since been drawn to some science display they were showing in honor of her class year's science club, still the only year to win Nationals and Shawna and Wally were absorbed with each other so Iris was by herself. Literally by herself. No one had approached her. Sure, they looked at her, acknowledged her presence, but they didn't speak to her. It was high school all over again. Back then, the memory of her bullying was still fresh enough to make her an outcast, alienate her even when she did calm down and stop terrorizing people. She was alienated once more now. She didn't even know how to begin to approach anyone here anyway so maybe it was for the best that she was alone.

Just as she had that thought, a heavy hand patted her shoulder roughly causing her drink to slosh over the cup’s edge. She turned with derision towards the perpetrator only for her face to fall as she realized who it was.

“Iris West, damn it’s been too long girl.” Tony said, smiling largely at her. She wanted to say several things, correct him on her name, insult him from touching her, ask who he was calling ‘girl’ but none of that came out.

“Tony.”

“In the flesh. I was wondering if you were going to come or what. Was excited to see you.” Iris smiled wanly in response. She wouldn’t say she and Tony were friends but they hung out since childhood just by the virtue of being bullies and only having each other to hang out with because of that. Even when she had Shawna and had changed her ways, she and Tony still hung out for the most part. That hadn’t helped her make any friends any more than her past had.

“Well, here I am.”

“Yeah.” He said. Iris noted the way he looked her up and down like something to eat. She wanted to say something about it, but for some reason the words wouldn’t come out. She was outspoken any other day, took no BS, but in this setting surrounded by these people and her mistakes and this guy who had seen her at her worst and reveled in it, she chose now to suddenly become unable to speak her mind.

“You see Bette? God, she gained weight.”

“She’s had three kids.”

“So? That’s what gyms are for. Have some dignity, right?”

“You haven’t changed at all, huh?”

“Why would I?” He asked with a shrug. Iris smiled humorlessly.

“Can’t think of a reason.” She replied dryly, he didn’t seem to notice.

“Hey listen, I don’t know if you know this but I own a start-up in Keystone, it’s small but it’s lucrative. You should swing by some time, get the lay of the land, we can catch up.”

“I’m really busy here in Central with everything that goes on, I’m a detective so—”

“Wait, you’re a cop? You?” Iris felt some anger rise in her at that. She worked hard to get to where she is.

“Yes, me.” Tony rose his arms.

“Don’t shoot me. It’s just a little hard to believe, you know, considering. Plus, your dad hates cops… or, sorry, hated them.” Iris felt a pang in her chest at that, the same she always got when she was reminded that her father was gone and would never return. She rose her hand to the necklace gifted to her by her dad like she always did but before she could Tony grabbed her hand and lifted it to his eyes. She realized he was staring at her wedding ring.

“Modest but tasteful.” He commented in a voice lower than it had been during the entire conversation.

“It was his grandmother’s.”

“Let me guess: she told him to give it to the girl who was the one. The one who made rainbows in his heart and little cupids sing in his head. It’s bullshit. Nowadays most marriages end in divorce anyway, so what’s the point?” Iris felt herself bristle.

“Well, Barry and I are different. Our love is real so—”

“Wait, Barry? You don’t mean Barry Allen, right?”

“Yes, I do actually.” Tony suddenly started laughing again, making people closest to them look over. Iris shifted uncomfortably at the attention, she didn’t want to be associated with Tony anymore.

Tony was a handsy person, Iris had forgotten that in the ten-year absence so she was unprepared when he suddenly roughly tapped her arm again. It was the hand with her drink and it was inexplicably sent to ground, slipping from her hand. The crashing it made was loud, even with the music playing, and suddenly everyone’s eyes was on her. Iris turned to the room and saw a thousand eyes turned on her. She stood frozen under their gazes. Her eyes took in the crowd.

She could see Tommy Merlyn who she used to tease about wetting the bed in second grade and would periodically tell things to Tony about which resulted in him being beat up.

She could see Roy Harper who she used to lock in the girl’s locker room so he would get into trouble.

There was Kendra whose life she made a living hell on a daily basis because she thought the other girl was prettier than her.

And Hartley, poor Hartley, who Iris knew was gay and she hung it over his head.

There was so much more, more than Iris could really make up for or apologize for. They were all looking at her judgmentally and she deserved it. Wally was there and he was going to see now, she wasn’t worthy of being his big sister, of being looked up to by him or Charlotte or Rudy. She wasn’t worthy of being a part of his family, of having a family of her own. How could she be? Her heart stuttered in her chest at being the center of attention and she couldn’t find Barry anywhere in the large gymnasium which was packed with people.

She found herself quickly leaving the gym, ignoring Tony’s apology and forcing herself not to run in front of everyone. It wasn’t until she hit the hallway that she found herself rushing away from the gym. She ran towards the bathroom and quickly locked herself in a stall, sitting on the toilet lid. She could feel her eyes burning with the tears she held back and the sobs wanting to tear it's way out of her. She did her best to repress them, not wanting to seem weak, even just to herself.

She wasn't sure how long she'd dat there replaying all the piercing looks in her head before she heard the bathroom door close and open. She held her breath, wondering who it was. A moment later a soft knock came on the stall door.

"Iris, are you okay?" She let out the breath she held in when she realized it was just Barry. She reached up and opened the door, peering up at him through eyes wetter than she cared to admit. He was looking down at her with confusion and concern.

"You alright? It was just a glass." He said.

"It wasn't the stupid glass. It was Tony." Barry bristled at that.

"Did he do something to you?"

"No, nothing like that. He's an ass that hasn't changed a bit from high school but it's not him, it's what he represents. I terrorized those people for all our childhood, so what if high school was different? I still hung out with Tony and all the other bullies. I still hurt almost every person out there. How am I supposed to make up for that? I should've never come here."

"Iris, you were a kid. You were a kid with a rough life and you were lashing out. You changed, you're helping people now, you're saving them. That means something." Iris looked at him doubtfully.

"Remember in college when I asked you if hanging out with me was just a way to make you feel better about yourself? I asked because I want a real relationship with you, a real friendship. Not as something to boost your ego. I wasn't sure about you then because I just remembered our childhood but you showed me a different side of you and I realized I didn't know you and I wanted to. They don't know you and you don't know them, not anymore. Ten years is a while to be apart. But all that means is you get to show them who you are now and if they don't like you then okay and if they do, cool. You know who you are now, that's what's most important." Iris stared a Barry a moment.

"When did you become so wise?" Barry shrugged a little.

"I've kind of been preparing a motivational speech for tonight for a week now. Eddie figured you'd try to bolt and warned me about it, not that I didn't figure as much out for myself." Iris smacked Barry’s arm lightly but took his offered hand when he held it out to her and let him pull her up and into his arms.

“If I haven’t mentioned it already, you look beautiful by the way.”

“You’ve only told me five times already.”

“Well, you really do look beautiful.” Iris rolled her eyes against his chest but inwardly preened a little. Her mother had actually picked this dress out. She said she hadn’t been around to help Iris pick out a prom or wedding dress so this little experience would have to do. Iris had bitten her tongue at the time, wanting to point out that her mother chose not to be present but ultimately, she held back. They picked out a purple dress that accentuated her figure and showed a tasteful amount of cleavage.

“We could go back to the party, show everyone exactly who you are. I think they were about to play your song anyway. Or we could just leave, it’s okay either. Tony’s still back there. I won’t stop you, no matter what your decision is.” Barry said, squeezing her a little harder against him.

Tony was an asshole and while he didn’t scare her, the person he was did. It represented the person she used to be long ago, the person who blamed themselves for their mother leaving and their father always going away and thought they weren’t good enough for even their parents to love, let alone anyone else. But Iris had gotten past that. She was a strong woman with a family who loved her and who she loved. Her father loved her, Barry loved her, Henry and Nora loved her, Shawna and Eddie loved her, and now she had Wally, Charlotte and Rudy, and her mother back too. They were her family. She wasn’t a child anymore. She had a career that she loved where she got to protect people and keep criminals off the street, or at the very least regulate them. She had goals and she reached them, she had wants and she attained them and when people like Tony stared at her like they had x-ray vision and could see through her damn clothes she usually broke fools like him, and instead she’d cowered and fled the room. She felt righteous indignation growing in her the more she thought of it.

She stepped away from Barry’s arms and stared up at him with her hands planted on her hips.

“I’m Iris West-Allen.”

“You are.”

“I don’t run.”

“Not usually.”

“No, not ever. I am a successful woman, living a successful life with a man I love and family and friends I love. I haven’t been that little girl for 15 years. If Tony doesn’t want to change, that’s not on me. But I sure as hell am not his friend anymore and furthermore, I’m not a piece of meat for him to gawk at. If people wanna stare at me, fine, stare. I’m gonna prove that I’m a different person, a better person. I’m… you played me.” Iris suddenly realized, looking more closely at Barry. He was obviously struggling not to smile through her little speech.

“Huh? Me play you? Impossible.” Barry retorted. Iris narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“Uh-huh. The little ‘we can go if you want’, you were baiting me. You knew I’d react like this.” Barry let himself smile now and shrugged a little, adjusting his glasses on his face.

“Maybe. I just figured you might need a little nudge in the right direction.” Iris glared at him a little before relenting.

“Thanks. You kind of saved me from there.” Barry beamed at that.

“All the times you’ve saved me, it’s the least I can do.” Iris took a deep breath, glancing at herself in the mirror to make sure she was presentably. She made sure there was no rumples in her dress or smudges in her make-up before holding a hand out to Barry.

“Come with me?” Barry immediately latched his hand in hers.

“Always.”


End file.
